The Plan
by temptation29438
Summary: The cast of Glee came up with a plan to get Chord and Amber together. Will they succeed or fail!
1. Chapter 1

The Plan

**DON'T OWN GLEE**

Chapter1

He rolled over to retrieve his phone from off the night stand. Picking it up he slid his finger across the screen to dismiss the alarm. He sat up and begin to rub his eyes trying to wake up. It was 5 o'clock in the morning and he had to be at the airport in a couple of hours. The network was sending them to New York for filming, they were just going to be there for a couple of days.

The first thing he did when he got up was to send a text to his soon to be travel companions.

"Rise and shine…ya'll ready to go?" He placed his phone back down on the night stand as he ran to the bathroom to urinate, wash his hands and brush his teeth. Chord ran back to the night stand when he heard the alert that indicated he had a new text message.

"Yeah bro…heading out now…see you there!" Chord read the message from Darren and once again headed back to the bathroom to finish up his morning rituals. Twenty minutes later he still didn't receive his 2nd text message from his other travel companion…and this made him a little nervous… so he picked up the phone and called instead.

"Hello…" came the soft voice on the other end.

"Amber, just wanted to make sure you were up…"

"Of course I'm up…I never went to sleep…"

He already knew the reason why…

"You were on twitter and Instagram all night again, huh?" He said more as a statement then a question.

"Yeah, and I'm tired as hell too…when I get on that plane its over" she laughed into the phone.

Chord couldn't help but to smile and laughed right along with her… It was always that way with her…she had one of the most infectious laughs he ever heard.

"Well, remind me to change my seat…I don't want to be near you when you snore…" he told her playfully.

"Whatever…see you in a bit, bye bye…"

"Alright, bye"

With that Chord ended the call…grabbed his bags and headed to the airport. This trip was going to interesting to say the least.

As they boarded the plane…Darren, Amber, and Chord headed to their seats in first class to put their things away. Darren had a single seat across the aisle from Amber and Chord. He was kind of happy to have his own space away from the two…besides when they got together it was like no one else mattered. Darren knew how Chord felt about Amber…even if he didn't know it himself. He saw the way he looked at her. He was always watching…I mean he wasn't a creeper or anything but he just wanted to know why the hell he wasn't trying to get at her. If it was him…he would not only tell her but he would show her also. He and Chord became pretty tight while filming season 4 and that's when he really started to notice Chord's crush on her…

_Flashback_

_It was during the Higher Learning number…Amber was supposed to come out and be flirtatious while performing…Darren had to admit she looked pretty damn good. She had on a little black dress that stopped just above her knees that showed just enough thigh, her hair was flowing wildly down her back, and her breasts were on full display just waiting to be squeezed. When she came out every guy on set was checking her out…especially Chord. It was something about the way he stared at her with such intensity that Darren thought he wanted to just bend her over a hard surface and just start fucking. When she started to sing and dance she was on fire. She danced and twirled without a care in the world and Chord was going along for the ride without a hesitation. Afterwards Darren pulled Chord to the side…_

"_Bro, why don't you just ask her out?"_

"_Who?" Chord asked clueless._

"_Amber, why don't you just ask her…I saw the way you were looking at her…"_

"_What…How was I looking at her?"_

"_You were looking at her like you wanted to just grab her and drag her in the nearest closet and have your way with her…"_

"_Nah man…it's not even like that. I was just enjoying the music…along with everyone else."_

"_Yeah right…tell me you don't have a little crush on her…"_

"_No man, I don't look at her like that…I mean she's a friend and that's it…"…_

"_Okay…whatever you say…so if another guy try to make a move on her…you'll be cool with that."_

"_Of course…I'm not trying to get with Amber…"_

"_Ok then consider the subject dropped…"_

"_Good!" Chord said as he anxiously stormed off set to his trailer. _

_If Darren didn't know any better it looked like he wanted head back and relieve himself while thinking about Amber…After all he had that look a couple of times while shooting scenes with Naya and Heather. _

_End of Flashback_

The only thing he wanted to do was get Chord to admit his feelings for her. Then it flashed in his head…He would get the two of them together if it was the last thing he did. If it took him overly flirting with her to get Chord to realize it then that's exactly what he was going to do. And this trip is exactly what they needed…That's when Darren came up with a plan…

An hour into the flight Amber had fell asleep. Chord thought back to the conversation he had with Darren last year and how he kept trying to get him to admit his feelings for Amber. Of course he had feelings for her…she was a good friend…a loyal friend. But as far as anything romantic…no.

"But she has been looking good lately…" He thought to himself as he watched her sleep. Just then Amber shifted a little in her chair and moaned. This was something that didn't go unnoticed by Chord. He immediately turned himself to look the opposite way trying to fight back the throbbing sensation that slowly crept in his pants. As he turned his face he came into eye contact with Darren from across the aisle. A knowing smile creeping on his face.

"Fuck you" Chord immediately mouthed to Darren.

"Not me…her" Darren whispered back…

This made Chord a bit nervous…causing him to turn a bright red making Darren laugh out loud. The sudden noise caused Amber to open her eyes…

"Everything ok?" She asked sleepily.

"Yep…"

"Good" she said as she took his hand in hers and kissed it before gently letting it go…

"Good Lord…" he closed his eyes and thought to himself… "Her lips are so soft…I wonder what it would feel like to kiss them…better yet to have her kiss me on my…"

"Anything I can get for you sir?" The flight attendant asked suddenly appearing from out of nowhere.

"Um…no I'm good, thank you" he replied back.

Chord know he shouldn't think of Amber that way. But he was a man after all and she was all woman. A sexy curvy woman. Truth be told she had a sexy shape and an even sexier personality. But there was a line somewhere between them and he didn't want to cross it…in fear that he would lose her as a friend altogether. But one thing is for sure Darren was getting on his damn nerves…

They landed at 3:25pm in New York and was immediately greeted by a couple of old friends. Chris, Naya, Kevin, and Leah were there to greet them at JFK international airport. The plan was to wash their travel dirt off of them and meet back up for a nice dinner amongst friends so that they could catch up. Ever since the untimely death of one of their cast mates they all made a promise to communicate more.

She just stood there looking at herself in the mirror…she liked what she saw. Since she won Dancing With The Stars, a new confidence oozed through her pours. She stood in the mirror of her hotel room nodding her approval over the outfit she chose. She had on a tight leather pants that displayed her juicy ass with a cream colored top with a low cut neck line. The 6 inch heels she chose screamed come over here and fuck me. She was feeling like a new woman after her bad break up with Kenny. He was a great guy and all but the chemistry just wasn't there. She needed someone that was passionate and adventurous in life and in the bedroom. She heard a knock at the door as she finished putting her matching leather jacket on…she opened the door to reveal Darren and Chord waiting on the other side.

"Ready to…" Chord's words lost to him as he took in her appearance. She looked absolutely stunning. He wondered when she stopped becoming just his friend and more like the girl he wanted beneath him screaming his name in ecstasy. Maybe it was something about New York.

"Damn, girl you look sexy as hell" Darren said.

"Why thank you" she said smiling turning around showing off her assets.

Chord felt himself become instantly hard…he immediately rested both of his hands in front of his crotch to try and hide the bulge that was now presenting itself. Something that Darren picked up instantly.

"No seriously…If we weren't here on business I would be trying to get you back up to my room for a night cap…" he said while giving Chord a sideways glance.

Amber while shocked just brushed his words off as a passing comment. She didn't take him seriously at all. Besides she knew that Darren had many women in and out of his life and she never could really see herself going for someone like him. His comment while shocking was still pushed to the side with everything else…it was kind of funny.

But one person who didn't find his comment funny was, Chord.

"Oh shit, let me get my purse…" She said while turning around having her ass on display.

"Nice" Darren said while staring at her ass.

"What the fuck was that?" Chord asked while grabbing Darren by his elbow and spinning them around.

"What bro…if you don't want to make a move…I will?" He winked.

"So this is a game to you?"

"Hardly, I just want to see how far I can go with her"

"What the hell…she is supposed to be your friend…"

"Yeah and friends need to get laid too…"

Chord felt his blood boil and he wanted nothing more than to punch the shit out of Darren. He better keep his damn paws off his woman. What the hell…his woman…where did that come from?

"Alright…got it…lets go" she said while making her way back over to her friends.

"After you…" Darren said while looking down at her ass while she walked by. Before he walked out the hotel room after her…he made sure to look back at Chord and send him a devilish wink.

There was no way that Chord was just going to let Darren try to put the moves on Amber. He would rather it be him. The only person he pictured her with was him. At that moment he realized that he wanted her…he wanted all of her and he was going to make sure by the end of this trip she knew it too. Chord sighed as he looked up to the ceiling. "This bastard is testing my patience…Fuck it…game on" and with that he closed the door.

After dinner the group of friends decided to head to a new club that was right around the corner from the restaurant. But they couldn't stay out too late because they had an early call in the morning.

They were seated at a booth. Leah, Chris, and Kevin on one side with Darren, Amber, and Chord on the other. Naya was off to the side with her fiancé Big Sean doing their own thing. The friends were truly enjoying themselves while listening to the music and taking in their surroundings.

Well, everyone that is but Chord. Chord was watching Amber and Darren all night. Darren kept flirting with her and making those damn sly comments pissing him off. To make matters worse somewhere along the way she started flirting back. Chord couldn't help but to stare at the pair when they got up and started to dance to the "Whisper Song" by the Ying Yang Twins. Chord didn't pay attention to the guy that sat beside him clearing his throat.

"Uh hmm…is everything ok, man?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, perfect…" Chord said sarcastically.

"Well, I know it's not my business or anything but If you want her…then why not tell her?"

"Excuse me"

"Amber, I'm talking about Amber…I mean it's not a secret…we all can see..." Kevin said while gesturing between himself, Leah, and Chris. Hell even Naya and Big Sean was on the side nodding their heads.

"Shit…" Chord said as he ran his hand through his hair while closing his eyes.

"Look Chord, Ambs and I are pretty close and I know that she wants a man that's gonna fight for her…and show her how much he wants her." Kevin said while adjusting his glasses.

"Why you think she dumped that fool, Kenny?"

"Damn, I don't even know where to begin?" Chord said.

"Well first you have to get her away from Darren, then how about you pull her to the side and tell her?"

Chord contemplated what Kevin just told him while looking back at Darren and Amber. He could see the little beads of sweat forming on their foreheads from bumping and grinding so hard. Right then he made the decision.

"Shit, here goes nothing" he said as he threw back the rest of his drink. Liquid Courage is exactly what he needed for this shit.

"Hey Darren, Leah and Chris want you…"

"What…I'm busy man…"

"Well, it's about the scene tomorrow with Chris…"

"Shit, I'll be right back."

"Take your time…"

"No…go ahead Darren…I'm a little tired anyway" Amber said.

As Darren headed back to the booth…Chord stood there smiling at Amber.

"Well, I'm not the best dancer but I would you like to dance with you" Chord asked honestly.

"Cool…now you better keep up…" she said playfully.

"Oh, I will…" he told her as he bit his bottom lip.

As the "Whisper Song" came to an end…the DJ decided to play J Holiday's "Bed" …

Amber was just about to walk off when Chord grabbed her by the waist.

"Where you going?" in a sexy growl that sent shivers down Amber's spine.

"I thought that…"her words were cut off by him turning her around and pressing himself on her ass.

Damn, she could feel all of him and it felt good. But she couldn't help to think that maybe the alcohol was playing a part in this. Chord feeling even bolder wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to his chest causing her ass to directly fall on his dick. The couple closed their eyes at the same time and started grinding like no one else was in the VIP section.

With his arms still wrapped around her…he whispered in her ear…

"You look so sexy tonight…" Then he did it…he nibbled on her ear.

Amber was beyond turned on…how did she get to this point with Chord…She always thought he was cute…but he was always her baby Chord…Well from the feel of him he wasn't a baby anymore…

She brought her left hand around her body and lightly scratched Chord on the side of his thigh as he was still grinding behind her. The scene was so sexy that even the DJ stopped to watch saying "Damn"…

Feeling like he was about to cum in his pants Chord stopped all movement and said to Amber…

"Let's go someplace where we can talk…" he pulled her by the hand and headed back to the booth to retrieve their things. But not without telling everyone goodnight…they hoped everyone bought their excuse of being too tired because of the jet lag.

As the couple walked out of the club Darren turned around and raised his glass…

"Good job everyone…"

The group all raised their glass content that Darren's plan had gone through.

Amber gave Chord the key to her room as they stood outside. The whole trip back they were quiet not saying one word to each other. But it was there…something that has been missing…SEXUAL TENSION.

Chord took the key from Amber and opened the door. He held the door open so she could walk in first.

As soon as they were safely inside…Chord closed the door and pushed Amber hard against it kissing her deep. He trailed his lip over her bottom one getting her to open. Access was granted while she moaned wrapping her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. His hands traveled lower to her ass giving it a hardy squeeze causing her to moan in appreciation.

"Shit she tastes good" he thought to himself.

Amber became lost in Chord until he turned her around and started backing her up towards the bed…Breaking the kiss…

"Chord, I think we should talk…"

CHAPTER 2 COMING SOON!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Everything was going smooth so far…The taste of her lips was doing something to him. The smell of her perfume alone aroused him to no end. He was finally going to make it to the promise land. He knew once he got her there…there would be no turning back.

"All I have to do is make it to the bed" he thought to himself as he started to back her up towards the large king size bed.

"Yes…almost there…" he told himself in his head.

"Chord, I think we should talk…" she said stopping him.

"Shit!" he thought to himself once more.

"Umm…ok…sure whatever you want…but you sure you don't want to talk after we…"

"Chord…" she said cutting him off.

"I'm just kidding…"he took her hands in his and sat on the side of the bed facing her as he got serious.

"Let's talk…what's on your mind?" as he stroked the side of her face.

"I just think we are moving too fast…it's like this came out of nowhere…this attraction…between the two of us…"

"Now, I wouldn't say that…I always that you were beautiful."

As he said beautiful he couldn't help but to drop his eyes on her lips. The soft lips that he dreamed about almost every night since he first kissed her back when they taped "Human Nature". The same lips that actually resembled the shape of a soft heart. She was talking but at the moment all he could focus on was her lips…and how he wanted to kiss them…how he wanted to suck, nibble, and bite them…Shit he was getting hard again.

"Chord…Chord…" Amber asked getting annoyed… "Earth to Chord…are you even paying attention to me?" she asked while snapping her fingers in front of his face trying to wake him from his trance.

"Uh…yeah…why?"

"Well, because you just zoned out on me…"

"Alright, I'm not gonna lie…I was just thinking about us…" he answered honestly.

"And…"

"And I was thinking how much I wanted to kiss your lips…" as he reached over and took her face into his hands. He started to lean in to kiss her when she stopped him once more…

"Chord…I don't want to ruin our friendship…and…I"

The last of her words were lost on her lips as he gently kissed her.

"It's not going to ruin anything…just go with the flow…let the feeling lead us…" he barely whispered.

"I promise we will talk later…do you trust me?"

"Yes…of course I do…" she whispered back giving and receiving his kisses.

"Just let go…"

He moved to the side of her neck kissing and licking her skin. As he made his way back up to her mouth he whispered once more. His forehead and nose pressed against hers… "Just let go, Amber...do it for me…for us…please…"

She was slipping away. This game of seduction was just becoming too much. The things he was doing to her with his mouth alone was making her pussy twitch. Amber knew that they were going too far the moment he started to grind his dick on her at the club…she felt all of him. But she knew…she wanted to feel much more of him than she cared to admit. He wanted her to go with the flow and she did trust him. So she threw caution to the wind and let the feeling take her over…

"OK…" she whispered back against his lips…

Those words were all the encouragement he needed as he pushed her back on the bed. Amber wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. She could feel his dick against her standing at attention waiting to be freed. He climbed on top of her and his hands begin to roam. They slid down her body over her curves then made its way back up to massage her breasts.

He cupped both of them through her clothes and she moaned in appreciation. He thought that they had too many clothes between them for his liking. He parted their dueling tongues long enough to pull her to her feet. Slowly he took off his shirt revealing his sculpted chest and abs as she licked her lips. She just stood there staring at him as if trying to memorize his body. Amber slowly started to unbutton her shirt when he stopped her movements…

"Let me do that…" he whispered in her ear as he spun her around and pulled her aggressively towards his body…feeling her soft juicy ass pressed against his dick made him start to slowly grind on her. After all her ass was his favorite part…besides her lips of course. He didn't even know he was an ass man until he met her. He slowly licked the rim of her ear as he took his sweet time to unbutton her shirt. Amber could feel her pussy soak even more for him. At the moment she wondered why she even considered abandoning the idea of having sex with him…He clearly knew what he was doing.

When he reached the last button of her shirt…he cupped her breasts once more through her bra and gave them a squeeze. All she could do was melt into him. His mouth moved from her ear to the side of her neck as he started to suck. He started to glide his arms around her body to unhook her bra. As her breasts sprang forward he took each one in his hands again and started to massage them. He was making this real good for her…so good that she took her left hand and placed it behind her so she could feel and rub his erection through his jeans while her right hand reached above her to run her hand through his hair. Feeling her rub his dick…Chord unzipped his pants to free himself…afterwards grabbing her hand to place back on top of his dick. He yearned for her touch and touch him she did as she began to stroke his dick from head to base back and forth. Next he abandoned her neck and made his way to the side of her and took a breast in his mouth. She let out a whimper as he started to flick her nipple with tongue. She threw her head back and squeezed her thighs together trying to get a handle on her arousal.

Seeing this made Chord even bolder…right then he decided that he wasn't going to make this about him…he just wanted to please her. He stood back up facing her…grabbing her face with both hands kissing her passionately. Chord slowly started to lower Amber on the bed…releasing her lips once she was flat on her back. He started to make his way down her body leaving a trail of heated kisses. Once he arrived at her leather pants he took the zipper in his mouth and lowered it slowly. While doing so…he could smell her arousal through her panties. The smell was so enticing that he couldn't help himself when he started to rub his nose over her lips through her panties inhaling deeply. Amber was in heaven…she started to pull and pinch her nipples with her eyes closed. Chord while on his knees in between her soft thighs placed his thumbs on the sides of her panties and pulled them off revealing all of her to him.

"Damn…Amber…"he said as she took his breath away. She kept her eyes closed…this was beginning to be too much for her to handle. Seeing him on his knees with her naked worshipping her body seemed surreal at the time. She didn't want to face him…all she wanted to do was feel.

But that wasn't going to work for Chord. He wanted her eyes open…he wanted her to know that it was him that was making her feel like this.

"Amber baby…look at me…"

Her eyes stayed closed as she gingerly made way for both hands to start rubbing his head.

"Amber...hey baby…open your eyes…watch what I do to you…"

She slowly opened her eyes biting her bottom lip for fear that he wouldn't continue. As soon as she did she saw the most intense look on his face. His eyes held hers as he took a long swipe up her pussy causing her to clasp the sheets on her sides. Chord was unforgiven with his tongue as he started to flick her clit over and over again. Also taking the time to lightly nibble and suck. By this time, Chord managed to rid himself of the rest of his clothing with all 8 ½ inches of his dick pressing against the mattress the pre cum creeping through the head. Amber was thrashing her head side to side moaning while she begged to be fucked.

"Chord…mmm…please...now…" she begged him.

He lifted his head up… "I'm not through with you yet…" he told her as he flipped her on her stomach.

Yes…her ass on full display. Chord hovered over Amber while she was on her stomach fisting the sheets in front of her…with her head to the side. He licked her behind her ear…down her neck…to her back…all the way down to her ass. When he got there he couldn't help but to slap the cheeks that brought him so much pleasure earlier. He was amazed as her ass danced to its own music. One thing was for sure…she liked to be spanked and slapped on the ass…Chord made a mental note in his head. Amber was waiting with anticipation...not knowing what he intended to do as she shuddered from the cool air. He surprised her by biting and licking both cheeks while his hands massaged them...occasionally rubbing against her pussy. He inserted a finger in...

"Yes..." she gasped.

"You like that baby…what about two?" he asked while inserting a second finger.

He pumped in and out of her pussy…sending her higher than she already was.

"Damn…you're so tight…" he could feel her start to shake again…moaning louder and louder as she neared the edge. He was sure that her moaning was going to cause hotel security or the front desk to come to the unit anytime now. Seeing her enjoy herself was bringing pleasure to him…but he didn't think he could last any longer…his dick was beyond hard and he ached for his own release…he didn't want to cum before he had a chance to slide in her tight pussy…so he decided to put them both out their misery. He located his jeans on the floor and grabbed the condom from his pocket positioning himself over her.

Once there he leaned down close enough to whisper in her ear…careful not to put his weight down on her just yet.

"Say it baby…what do you want me to do?" he asked while opening and placing the condom on his dick already knowing the answer.

"Fuck me…" she told him with her eyes closed.

Those two words was all he needed. He grabbed his dick and thrusted into her quickly. A little too quickly…he prayed he didn't hurt her.

"Shit…I'm sorry Amber…" he asked concerned. Chord stilled all movements until he got some sort of sign from her that she was alright.

"Keep going…" she moaned.

He thrusted slowly at first letting her get used to his dick…she was so wet and warm…that it felt like he was getting dizzy. Then something came over Chord. The more she moaned or wiggle her ass…the harder he would thrust until the only thing in the room that could be heard was the slapping sound of her ass and his hips. How the hell is she still so wet?

Chord could feel Amber's pussy start to clench his dick...so he placed his hands over hers…while letting all his wait fall on her back causing her legs to open just a bit more. He buried his dick in her as far as it would go…and by the look of it he was on to something as she finally screamed her release…

"Mmmmmm…Chord…Ahhh!" she screamed causing him to cum instantly behind her.

"Shit….Fuck…Ambs…Fuck…" he yelled as his body went limp…

After a few moments of silence Chord lifted himself off Amber and headed straight to the bathroom. Once he tidied himself up he returned to a sleeping Amber. He didn't want to disturb her so he slid behind her wrapping the covers over their exhausted nude bodies and drifted off to sleep. He knew they needed to talk…but for right now he just wanted to lay there with her enjoying the moment.

Chord and Amber was woken up out of their peaceful sleep to the sound of a loud knock.

KNOCK KNOCK!

Chord jumped out of bed running to the door.

"Who the hell is it?" he asked protectively while looking at Amber.

"Hotel Security…" came the very deep voice on the other end…

They both looked at each and said "Shit!"

Chapter 3 is ahead…


	3. Chapter 3

Chord and Amber was woken up out of their peaceful sleep to the sound of a loud knock.

KNOCK KNOCK!

Chord jumped out of bed running to the door.

"Who the hell is it?" he asked protectively while looking at Amber.

"Hotel Security…" came the very deep voice on the other end…

They both looked at each other and said "Shit!"

"What do you want?" asked Chord realizing that he was still naked...causing him to cover up his front as best as he could.

"We got a call about a domestic disturbance…there were reports about a woman screaming…is there a female in the room with you sir?" the security officer asked.

"Umm…yeah…but she's ok though…" Chord said trying to discourage the probing man.

"Well, I need to hear it from her sir…if you don't mind."

Chord looked at Amber waiting for her response. She couldn't help the chuckle that came out seeing Chord struggle to cover himself from her. She tried to get it together…

"Yes, I'm fine…" she simply stated.

"Are you one hundred percent sure…Ma'am?"

"Yes. I'm positive. Everything is good here…" Amber said.

"Ok…very well…you guys just try to keep it down please…" and with that the security officer was gone.

As soon as Amber heard the descending footsteps outside…she burst out laughing.

Chord soon followed her in laughter. After a minute the laughter died down forcing them to face the situation at hand. Chord looked down to his naked form…while still shielding himself…then back to Amber. Seeing his gaze upon her caused her to pull the sheets to cover her breasts from his view.

"So…" he said

"So…" she replied back.

"Do you mind if I join you?" he asked while making his way back to the bed…stopping directly on the side silently asking for permission. She shook her head and offered him his spot back. He quickly got in the bed and scooted close to her. Amber could feel the heat from his body as soon as he got in…causing her heart rate to pick up.

Chord propped himself on his elbow and turned so that he was facing her…he could tell that she was nervous. He didn't know what the future might hold but he knew that he wanted it to include her. He just stared at her silently taking all of her in. She was so sexy and so sensual it hurt. He quickly inhaled when she brought her bottom lip in her mouth…no doubt trying to calm her nerves.

Amber had to admit…she was nervous as hell. Here she was lying flat on her back with Chord staring at her completely naked…nothing but a sheet between them. The sex was great she could do that…but the after sex was the hard part.

"How do you feel? And Amber be honest…" he asked not standing the silence any longer.

"Hmmm… I don't know… ok I guess…" she answered struggling for the right words.

"Well, I don't want to pressure you or anything…but where do you see this heading right now?" he asked gesturing between the two of them.

"Let's see…one minute you and I are platonic friends…then we started flirting a little…then after that we took this trip to New York where we are touching and feeling on each other in the club…next thing you know we end up here in my room having sex…and…" she said before she was interrupted by Chord.

"Very hot, wet, and loud sex…but yep that pretty much sums it up…" he said while cutting her off.

They both just looked at each other and started laughing again.

"Chord, whatever this is…between us…it kind of feels nice…I like it"

"Good… me too. I totally feel like this was meant to be and I want to see where it goes…"

"Are you just saying that because you just got some?" she asked giving him the side eye.

"WHAT NO! Even without the sex…I would still want to be with you…" he stated shocked at her words.

"Mmmhmm…so if I said no sex from now on…" she asked.

"Ok…see you tomorrow…" he said while pretending to get out of the bed… "I'm just joking…"

Amber and Chord once again laughed hysterically.

"You are so stupid…" she said playfully hitting him on the arm.

"Nah…but serious…let's give this a try…what do you say?" looking at her giving his best baby face that he could muster.

"I don't know…I'm gonna have to get back to you on that one…" she stated as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh… you are huh?" he placed his hand under her chin while turning her head towards him…licking her bottom lip he finished his statement… "How about I help you along the way…"

Chord climbed on top of Amber and pushed himself up on his hands looking down at her. He wanted her to feel his dick on her stomach. She closed her eyes and inhaled feeling her pussy twitch with the prospect of being filled by his dick once more. All of him was strong and hard to her soft and wet. He stared at her for a few moments in awe of just how beautiful she really was.

"Let me show you something…this takes serious practice…feel that?"

Amber opened her eyes as she felt his dick tap her on the stomach.

"Oh my god Chord, you are so stupid!" she laughed

"It's knocking…"

"Is it? What's it saying?" she asked playing along for the hell of it…

"It's saying let me in…" he said happy she took the bait.

"Well, come in…"

"I thought you never asked…" he said as thrusted into her warm and inviting channel hard.

"You are so corny…Cho…Ahhh…." She moaned out suddenly feeling his dick penetrate her.

"Shit yeah…that's good…" he grunted out.

He pulled his lips in his mouth and started pumping right away...He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was a sight to behold. Taking her from the back was great because he got to see dat ass jiggle but something about fucking her from on top was slowly turning him into a man possessed. He couldn't get enough of her voluptuous breasts bouncing up and down and he loved watching her pussy take his dick in again and again. And the **FACE**. It's one thing to hear the moans and whimpers she made but to see her making the faces and sounds is something different altogether. He was in heaven.

Amber couldn't get enough of his dick. Just a few hours ago they had sex for the first time now it's like she couldn't go without his dick for at least a few times a day. The intense way he stared at her while he fucked her…made her feel like she could just cum from that alone. Whoever said that white boys couldn't fuck never met Chord "Dick Em Down" Overstreet. Yes, she already gave him a nickname.

Chord could feel her pussy walls contract…he knew that she was about to cum. Not wanting to be the one that was left out he decided that he wanted to cum with her...so he took her left leg and brought it across her body to her right side and pushed it down were it laid on close to her right leg…causing half of her ass to be on display as he begin to thrust harder and deeper in her wet pussy. This way he had the best of both positions. He could see her ass and breasts bounce at the same time.

She was surprised at the sudden change in position but this way he could definitely go deeper. From this position it was impossible for her to reach out and grab him or touch him for that matter…so she did the next best thing…Amber took both of her breasts in her hand and started to play with her nipples. She rolled them and pinched them causing Chord to thrust even harder and faster. She instantly screamed out as she released her juices on his dick. The sensation she felt caused her to bring her left breast up to her mouth and lick and suck at her nipple like a hungry kitten for some milk… she knew that Chord was cumin when he started to become more vocal as he fucked her.

"Ahhh…Ahhh…Fuck Yeah…Ahhh…Oh Shit…" he pulled out her juicy pussy unable to hold off any longer…he started stroking his dick through his release as his hot seed spilled on to Amber's left ass cheek.

"Fuck…Ahhh…Shit…" as he squeezed every drop out and began to rub it on her ass with his dick…slapping it for good measure.

"That…That was intense…" Amber said trying to get her breathing under control…

"Yeah…it was…" Chord said while falling down face first next to her.

"Next time…time though we need to use a condom…" she said realizing that they didn't use any protection.

"I know…I just wanted to feel all of you…just this one time…no more I promise…"

"Good…"

"Ok…good…so does this mean that we are together in every sense of the word?" he asked.

"Yes…" she smiled at him.

Chord lifted his head and inched his way towards her sexy lips and kissed her softly.

"Thank you…" he whispered to her.

He rolled over to his side and pulled her body into his spooning her once again. For the first time in a long time he felt content emotionally and physically. He wanted to be her everything if she'd let him.

Amber was in a state of euphoria. She never wanted this whatever it was with Chord to end…but she promised that she would give them a try. You never know he might just be the one…she thought to herself. They drifted off to sleep in the same position as before when they heard the telephone ring.

Ring Ring!

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" Chord yelled out in frustration.

"Oh Shit…it's my wakeup call…Shit we have to get up we have to be at the FOX NY studio in an hour…I'll be in the shower…" Amber told him while moving to the bathroom and closing the door.

Chord could hear the shower water behind the closed door.

"Fine…" he laid back down on his back.

All of the sudden he lifted his head…

"Shower?" he said while making his way out of the bed toward Amber in the shower.

Chapter 4 coming soon…


	4. Chapter 4

****Thanks for all the love. Your feedback gives me hope and ideas ;) As you can tell I write my stories with a little bit of humor…****

Chapter 4

Ring Ring!

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" Chord yelled out in frustration.

"Oh Shit…it's my wakeup call…Shit we have to get up we have to be at the FOX NY studio in an hour…I'll be in the shower…" Amber told him while moving to the bathroom and closing the door.

Chord could hear the shower water behind the closed door.

"Fine…" he laid back down on his back.

All of the sudden he lifted his head…

"Shower?" he said while making his way out of the bed toward Amber in the shower.

He opened the door very slowly only to be hit with the beautiful sight of Amber washing herself. His breath hitched as he took in her sexy naked silhouette under the water. She was literally breathtaking. He instantly became hard wanting nothing more than to just fuck the shit out of her right then and there but he decided to just watch for the time being.

Amber sensing his presence yelled out... "You know that's kind of creepy, right?"

Puzzled Chord responded back… "What…What do you mean creepy?"

"Sneaking in here while I'm washing…it's just kind of creepy"

"No…creepy is me sneaking in here and jacking off while you wash your lady parts…that's cr…wait...wait… wait how did you know I was in here? I was quiet as a mouse just now." He asked confused as hell.

"By the sudden change in temperature in here…you wouldn't understand it's a woman thing…" she commented as she continued to wash her body.

"A woman thing, huh…well how about I show you a man thing…up close and personal…"

Chord smoothly slid in behind Amber in the shower quickly reaching to cup both of her soft breasts in his hands giving them a hardy squeeze causing Amber to moan. As he squeezed her, he gently but firmly pulled her back into his embrace nuzzling the side of her neck, letting his dick fall free to tap her in between her delectable ass cheeks.

"Knock Knock…" he whispered into her skin.

The warmth of his breath sent chills up and down her spine causing her pleasure button to slowly throb with anticipation of what might come.

"No…we can't…don't even try it…" she said pulling away from him.

"Oh come on babe, I need you right now….See!" he said gesturing to his rock hard dick. He was so hard that his veins were very pronounced.

"No Chord…we can't. We have to be at the studio in a little while…no excuses. Besides I'm a little sore…"

"So what am I supposed to do about this then? 2 minutes top!"

The look on his face was enough to send Amber into a laughing mess at his expense. Chord couldn't believe that he was already begging for her sex. Wait…what…who the hell was he kidding…shit was good. Sliding in her juicy pussy felt like coming home…but why the hell was he begging for sex. That was something that he never had to do. He was Chord Overstreet goddamnit. Begging for sex was beneath him. He in absolutely no way shape or form would beg for sex…3…2…1…

"Please Amber, just let me rub it in between the cheeks…please…" Shit damn this. He was already sprung. It was less than 24 hours and he was already hooked. Her pussy was just too good.

"OMG…well let me take care of this little problem you just can't seem to handle yourself…big baby…"

"Ah…correction…my problem is huge…hu…oh shit" he was silenced as Amber dropped to her knees in front of him. She fisted his dick in her hand and gently begin to pepper it with kisses all over until she took him completely in her mouth. She began to suck his dick like there was no tomorrow taking him in nearly all the way to the base. With her free hand she gently scratched his balls while removing her mouth to take them in her hot wet mouth only releasing them with a loud pop after she thought she showed them the proper attention. Amber took Chord's shaft into her mouth once again added just the right amount of saliva and pressure.

"Fuck me…shit girl…yes fuck me with your mouth…" he moaned out as his hips automatically began to thrust over and over again.

"You like what I'm doing baby…Mmmmmm." She hummed around his sensitive head.

His thrusts picked up a tad bit gripping the back of her head as he rammed his dick in her mouth deeper and deeper.

"Shit like that….fuck…fuck…" he felt himself reach the point of no return as he pulled out and began stroking his dick through his climax. His dick was so painfully hard that it looked purple…he opted to shoot his seed on her breasts instead of her face…not knowing where she stood with the whole cum on the face thing. So he decided that the tits where his safest bet. He never experienced a more powerful orgasm in all his life.

He helped pull her back up on her feet, where she took the opportunity to pull him in a tight hug which caused them to be chest to chest and gave him a slow sweet kiss. Afterwards she turned around with one quick rinse and patted him on the butt.

"You might want to wash that off…" she told him as she stepped out the shower leaving Chord speechless as to what just happened. Before leaving she made sure to wrap herself in a towel before she headed out the bathroom not once looking back.

Chord watched as she walked out the bathroom in her towel completely speechless. As soon as the door closed he looked down to find the nut on his chest slowly thinning out leaving a trail behind as it started to descend towards the shower floor. He couldn't do anything but fall back on the shower wall as his legs buckled from pure exhaustion. With only three words in his vocabulary at the moment he looked up to the ceiling and said…

"Please help me…"

****TBC****


End file.
